


15 Minutes, 5 Bullets

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Lydia and Jackson are married, M/M, Not so nice Danny, One Night Stands, POV Danny Mahealani, Regret, Stanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Mahealani was speeding towards Beacon Hills, heart racing while he thought about nothing but Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes, 5 Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Lost a bet, had to write a short fic under an unkind time limit. I was told to write something with Danny/Stiles I had to at least mention Jackson and Lydia and Scott. I can’t apologize enough.

 

Danny Mahealani was dreadfully bored as he half-heartedly listened to the exchange of words between the people who wanted to buy the program he had created; the lawyers were working out the kinks in the contracts that had irritated both Jackson and Lydia. And because Jackson had seen the loopholes the party had tried to slip by Danny his friend was unusually ruthless as he fought to save Danny’s financial future; Jackson was unrelenting and unforgiving.

 

The familiar ringtone was the only thing that gave Jackson pause, any other ringtone would have had Jackson silencing the caller without giving an ear to them, but considering it was his wife Jackson raised his index in demand for silence as he answered the call a little smile pulling at his lips.

 

Danny smiled at the notion that only Lydia Martin-Whittemore could without getting a taste of Whittemore wrath call Jackson in the middle of a meeting; Hell, even Danny got his head bit off just from trying to make himself comfortable during the meeting.

 

Jackson answered the phone without the slightest hint of irritation, voice soft and pliant. Danny started to play with one of the paperclips, while thinking about what he should do once their meeting was over but he was snapped back into reality the moment Jackson said, `Stilinski?´ the name had Danny’s breathing falter.

 

It had been a year and six months since Lydia’s and Jackson’s wedding, it had been a year and six months and six days since Danny had left a sleeping Stiles Stilinski in his naked glory in the cheap little Hotel room Stiles was staying at for the wedding, after what had been a few good hours enjoying Stiles in every possible way Danny Mahealani just left the room no note of thank you or goodbye left behind for Stiles to find. It had been a year, six months and several painful days since Danny had told Stiles that the night they had shared had meant nothing, that it was just one night of desperate fucking and nothing more, Danny might have even said it had meant nothing because Stiles wasn't his type. Danny could still remember the look of hurt and shock that appeared on Stiles’ face the smile Stiles had been sporting lost with a single heartbeat needless to say he hadn't talked or seen Stiles after that.

 

When Jackson asked his wife, `Is he dead, Lydia, is he dead? ´ Danny felt ill and the question is what gets him out of his chair and the room feels like its closing in on him with the idea that Deputy Stiles Stilinski was dead.

 

Danny feels like the world is spinningout of control as he tries to figure out the details of the conversation between Jackson and Lydia, he may not hear the entire conversation but what he hears and sees written on the expressions of the werewolf tells Danny things are not looking good for him.

 

With absolute dread in his heart Danny puts his researching skills to use, he uses the small application he had worked on and had yet to test to find relevant news on Stiles, with a few strokes on the flat smooth screen that glows lightly the information starts to trickle forth; at first is this and that about various old “accidents” that had befallen Stiles Stilinski, one of which had left long gashes across the body Danny had only once been allowed to pepper with kisses. But then comes the perhaps less than accurate news about the sheriffs kid getting gun-down, and when the picture of Stiles bleeding body that had obviously been taken with a late-modeled iPhone Danny nearly throws up because from the angel of the picture he can see that Stiles is still alive and trying to put pressure on the wound on his neck eyes wide and desperate.

 

Danny runs out of the conference room, most of the messages that jump up on the screen were of the opinion that Stiles was dead or dying. He curses the slowness of the elevator and does end up screaming when he clicks on a video that shows a still living Stiles getting gun-down by a man screaming at Stiles and telling him how their meant to be; when the gun is pulled out and the shots ring out, Danny can no longer keep his emotions under control. Before the video ends he’s seen Stiles collapse on the ground, he’s heard people screaming and seen the bastard run away from a dying Stiles Stilinski. And what has Danny scream is the fact that it took two bullets to get the off-duty deputy to the ground and before he fell Stiles told people to stay away it was so much like Stiles to worry more about other's than himself.

 

Danny can’t get into his car fast enough. He can’t get on the road fast enough. As he drives his phone goes off over and over again, but he ignores it because all he can do is focus on getting to Beacon Hills.

 

Every thought revolves around Stiles as he drives. He remembers the younger version the one that had made it clear to Danny that he liked boys and girls, Stiles had always been loud and energetic and that was something that had drawn Danny to Stiles; but back then Danny hadn’t been old enough or brave enough to face the truth about what he was, so instead of accepting his feelings towards the quirky little seven year old that sat next to him in class and always invited Danny along to play with him and Scott, Danny started hanging around Jackson Whittemore who disliked Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall with passion.

 

Danny wonders what his relationship with Stiles might have been now if he had been a little bit braver and just kept hanging around the pale kid with dark moles peppering his skin. Their first kiss might have been a sweet one if Danny hadn’t cut Stiles out of his life the way he had done. His first time might have been one full of love and gentle touches, and Danny knows he just knows that Stiles would never have just fucked Danny and left as soon as it was over; Stiles wasn't like that.

 

He thinks back to their years at High School, he’d admired Stiles from a distance but with Stiles pinning over Lydia and he chose to treat Stiles like he wasn’t of much importance. Danny dated various males but none of them were Stiles, and none of them possessed Stiles heart. He even dated a werewolf, but even if Ethan was blessed with an amazing figure he was still no Stiles Stilinski.

 

Danny thinks back to his college years, he broke it off with Ethan and started dating guys that looked like Stiles but none of them had his spirit or terrible taste in clothing; and more often than not Danny slipped up and called his bedmates by the name he loved, a few of his relationships ended when the other figured out that Danny was trying to turn them into the boy he had once known.

 

God, Danny had been in love with Stiles since a time before werewolves and puberty, and he had _never_ told Stiles. Danny had never had the guts to tell Stiles the truth, Danny had never been brave enough to face the truth.

 

And now it might be too late.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Danny drives straight to the hospital, he runs into the building only to find Scott McCall waiting for him. The Alpha looks worn out, and not too pleased to find him there and Danny knows why; you don’t just use and break the heart of Scott’s best friend, Brother from another mother, and that’s what Danny had done. The fact that Scott wasn't kicking him out of the hospital was the surprise.

 

`Danny.´ the True Alpha said with an unfamiliar coldness in his voice that made Danny feel like he had been dumped in ice-water, `What are you doing here? ´

 

Danny takes a step forward, but the growl that comes from Scott halts him.

 

`Is he? ´ Danny asks voice now sporting a slight break, and he just can't say the word that would keep Danny from ever having a chance for his own version of happily ever after, death would bring him nothing more than guilt and misery.

 

`Dead? ´ Scott asks, voice breaking and all Danny can do is nod and pray that Death has kept his cold hands off of Stiles.

 

`No.´ Scott sighes voice heavy and exhausted, `He’s hanging in there.´ Scott says his hand running through his dark hair, `He’s still in surgery.´

 

Danny can hardly breathe when Scott tells him the damage done, and by the end of it all Danny is no longer sure that Stiles will pull through. But then he shakes the hopeless thought out of his mind; because Stiles was strong, too strong to die young, Stiles was a fighter at heart and would not just give up.

 

`Why are you here Danny? ´ Scott asks, voice back to being hard and cold, and Danny can’t blame him for it.

 

Danny doesn’t know what to say. Should he admit he is there to ease his own guilt and suffering? Should he confess to Scott that he'd loved Stiles since he was seven years old and got the extra cookie in Stiles' lunchbox? Should Danny just confess how much wanted Stiles, how every night alone in his apartment Danny would think about how Stiles would look like curled up in one of the comfy chairs or how good Stiles would look wearing Danny's clothes? Should he tell Scott how often he would think about Stiles while alone in bed or even when he had someone to share his bed with? 

Should he tell Scott of all the times he had wished he could take back what he had done and not done?

 

In the end Danny simply says, `I need to be here.´ Scott looks like he is ready to tell him to shut up and leave but Danny keeps going, ` I need to be here when he wakes-up. I need to tell him what a dick I was, what an idiot I was Scott. I need to make him understand that I have never been as happy as I was when I had him even if it was just for one night. I want him to tell him that I need him Scott.´

 

`You _need_ him? ´ Scott snorts and rolls his eyes which is so unlike the Scott Danny had known, but then again back then Danny hadn't fucked Scott's best friend and then just told him he wasn't worth much more than a one night.

 

`Yes.´ Danny says with such certainty that Scott looks at him like Stiles did when he was about to figure out something no one else could.

 

`You love him, don’t you?´

 

The question has only one reaction from Danny who gives a short nod and for the first time in a very long time he tells the truth about where his heart belongs, `Since I was seven Scott. I love everything about him, the stupid way he talks to distract everyone from how he really feels or what he's thinking. I love the way he has so many different smiles but only one that he gives to those he loves with all his heart.´Danny nearly cries when he thinks about that special little smile Stiles had worn so often around Danny.

 Danny's little confession visibly shakes Scott up, and for a while the Alpha is silent and then he says with a low growl, `You really hurt him Danny.´

 

`I know.´ Danny sighs feeling absolutely defeated as he does.

 

`If you hurt him Danny...´ Scott starts to say but Danny cuts him off with, `I won’t.´

 

`You’d better not.´ Scott says before gesturing Danny to follow him.

 

Danny drifts between the hospital and his childhood home for nearly a week, visiting an unconscious Stiles reading and talking to him, holding Stiles hand or resting his own on any part of Stiles he feels comfortable touching because he needs  to feel the truest evidence of Stiles still being alive; Danny whispers I Love You Stiles Stilinski at the end of each day and promises to return in the morning.

 

And when the first week of a silent and unmoving Stiles draws to an end, and the nurse with the sympathetic smile and short blond hair tells him and the others it’s time to leave; Danny leans over Stiles and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered out, `I love you Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow.´

 

As he pulls away the familiar and still unfamiliar voice croaks, `S-s-stay.´

 

The room went absolutely quiet; you could have easily heard a pin drop. But all Danny cares about is looking into the wonderful eyes of the man he loves. He reaches out to hold the hand Stiles' is offering him and with the most widest of smiles he can muster Danny says, `For as long as you'll have me.´

 

 

 


End file.
